


Flu Season

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'For someone who was supposedly ‘tough as a sabertooth moose-lion’, she sure acted like a child when she was ill.'  Makorra one shot. Mako takes care of a sick Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

For someone who was supposedly ‘tough as a sabertooth moose-lion’, she sure acted like a child when she was ill. 

Mako stirred the pot of vegetable broth, fully aware of Pema’s watchful eyes from across the kitchen. It had been a while since he had stayed a night on the island, memories of the group’s earlier days coming to mind. Why Korra called him up instead of seeking help from the acolytes here was beyond him. Not that he particularly cared; it was almost second nature to the firebender to take care of those in need. 

“Are you sure Wu is fine without you?” Pema asked, walking over to him and getting a bowl out for the broth. 

“Thank you.” He said, taking the bowl and pouring a small amount for Korra. “I’m pretty sure he can manage a few hours without me holding his hand.” He hoped so, anyways.

“I’m glad. I haven’t seen Korra this sick since her first winter with us.” She commented, helping him set up a tray for the young girl. “Although she seems to be hamming it up now that you’re here.” 

Mako looked at the acolyte confused, wanting to ask her what she meant by that but was gently ushered out of the kitchen before he had a chance to. The door to the kitchen closed on him, leaving the firebender standing out in the hall. He stayed rooted to the spot for a moment longer before heading towards Korra’s bedroom and nudging the door open.

Korra was propped up in her bed, short hair a disheveled mess and dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted even with all the sleep she had been getting lately.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked, walking over to the bed and placing the tray of food down on the bedside table. She looked up at him and gave a small whine.

“I don’t feel like eating.” She said in a cracked voice. He shook his head and adjusted her blankets around her better, tucking her in before he realized what he was doing. 

“Well tough. You need to keep up your strength.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for the bowl of broth. “I tried to sneak you some seal jerky but I got busted by a nosy Naga.” He dipped the spoon in the liquid and held it out to her expectantly.

“I’m just going to throw it up later.”

“Well at least you’ll have something in your stomach this time. Now open.”

The two stared one another down for a brief time before Korra slowly opened her mouth. She stilled, her brow furrowing.

“There, that wasn’t so hard-”

She shoved the blankets off of her, subsequently knocking the bowl of broth out of the firebender’s hands and dumping it all over his front. Mako jumped up from the bed just as Korra rushed past him to stumble in front of the waste bin, gripping the sides tightly as she got sick. He rubbed at his temples as he walked towards the door.

“I’ll go get a mop…”


End file.
